Le chocolat a du bon, des fois!
by Utahime DeiDei
Summary: Naruto et Pein vivent en collocation...mh, pas mauvaise comme situation, n'est ce pas?


Saluuuuut! C'est moi ;D Voîla voîla, pour cette 2e

et magnifique fan fiction one shot, j'ai décidé de faire un autre de mes couples yaoi

préférés...Pein x Naruto! Bonne lecture!

(P-S: ceci est inspiré des fan fictions Seduzione et Memorie's Tears, de KuroSkylark!

Je vous invite à les lire!)

Naruto soupira. C'est pas vrai! Encore une de ses missions pourries...il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'envoyait lui et Pein (l'Akatsuki ayant rejoint les forces de Konoha) effectuer ce genre de missions! Ils ne devaient que s'assurer de la "sécurité" de deux jeunes individus. Les chaperonner, quoi. Et oui, les chaperonner, même pas les escorter! Ces deux jeunes gens ne risquaient absolument rien: c'était simplement le fantasme d'une mère poule qui refusait que sa fille soit violentée par cet homme...malgré le fait que ces deux jeunes gens soient évidemment en couple. Quelle galère, quelle galère! Naruto s'ennuyait à mourir à observer 2 jeunes idiots s'embrasser durant tout le long du chemin qui se faisait en calèche. Lui, il voulait sortir, courir sur les arbres, se défouler...mais non, il était plutôt obligé de s'asseoir, collé sur Pein (qui était d'ailleurs aussi enchanté que lui...) à observer ces deux personnes à leur tâche". Naruto se jura intérieurement que, quand il deviendra Hokage, il ferait en sorte de refuser les missions aussi passionnantes que celle-ci...

Quelques bonnes heures emmerdantes plus tard, à la fin du supplice, Pein et Naruto marchaient sur le chemin du retour, s'étant fait prendre la calèche. Naruto était affamé et sur le bord de faire une crise de nerf! Il avait de la chance que son partenaire soit complètement calme et qu'il ne l'excite pas d'avantage...m'enfin, c'est ce qu'on crois, mais pas vraiment. Pein excitait effectivement Naruto, mais pas dans le sens très...catholique (je n'insulte PAS les catholiques, ok?). Et c'est pour ça que Naruto gardait étrangement lui aussi son calme. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, et il était tellement gêné qu'il refusait même de parler.

Pein, remarquant le comportement étrange de Naruto, sourit avec amusement. Ce gamin était irrécupérable. Toujours aussi subtil...mais bon, il fallait avouer qu'il était mignon, avec ses moustaches et ses joues rebondies (Note de l'auteure: J'aimerais tellement les pincer, comme une grand-mère! :3) toutes rosies par la gêne. Et dire qu'il habitait avec lui et qu'il ne se passait rien pendant la nuit...il faisait un effort remarquable pour calmer son envie de sauter sur le blond pendant son sommeil.

Et oui, vous avez bien entendu: un ex-assassin expert et un jeune gamin innocent habitait VRAIMENT en collocation. fallait dire que Naruto était pas très riche, et en plus, il était confiné dans un appartement minable. Alors changer d'air et habiter avec son meilleur ami était vraiment plaisant! Maintenant que Naruto gagnait un vrai salaire, et avec l'aide de Pein, il pouvait se payer des tas de soupes ramen et en plus, payer son loyer! Quel joie!

Mais bon, vivre avec Pein n'avait pas que des bons côtés. il faut dire les sentiments de Naruto pour la tête orange était bien plus qu'amicaux...ses rêves étaient de plus en plus troublants, d'ailleurs...Naruto chassa ses souvenirs de sa tête, se concentrant sur le long chemin à faire...puis, il réfléchit longuement, et se di avec certitude: Bon! Il faut que j'm'y mettes moi! C'est décidé: je vais séduire Pein!

Pein observa le visage de Naruto. Une lueur de détermination venait de passer sur son visage...oh, c'était pas bon, ça...

Arrivé chez eux, Naruto s'affala sur son lit, dans une chambre différenet bien sûr, et soupira longuement...

-Alors, Naruto, t'es fatigué?

-Non...je suis exaspéré! On ne me prends jamais au sérieux...

-T'inquiète, les missions vont sûrement s'améliorer...

-J'penses pas...bref...j'vais prendre une douche, ça me changera les idées...

Pein eu une pensée plus que perverse, et sourit. Puis, il lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle:

-Merci pour l'information, Naru-chan...

-(GLUP)...euh...de rien...

Naruto ne le savait sûrement pas, mais Pein aussi avait décidé de le séduire...deux hommes qui se séduisent mutuellement, ça ne fait que créer des étincelles...

-20 MINUTES PLUS TARD-

Naruto était sorti de sa douche. Pein méditait, comme d'habitude, sur son lit, ses pensées vagabondant ailleurs (des pensées pas très saines concernant le blond, bien sûr! hehehe...~) Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis passa à l'action: la première partie de son plan allait commencer...

-Waaaah!

Pein ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Puis, il alla dans la cuisine, pour y trouver...un Naruto, tout rouge, rien qu'une pauvre serviette autour de sa taille, le torse barbouillé de...chocolat?!

-Euh...qu'est ce qui se...passe?

-Pein, est ce que t'avais fermé le pot de chocolat? Parce que j'm'en suis renversé plein dessus! Ça me semblait évident, tu vois...

-*murmure* du chocolat, hein? Mmh...

-Euh...pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Pein s'approcha lentement de Naruto, puis il renifla doucement le torse du plus jeune, qui avait pris une teinte rouge tomate. puis, Pein se mis à lécher lentement le torse en chocolat (MIIIIAM!) du blond.

-Qu...qu'est ce que tu f-fais?

-J'te débarrasse de ce bon chocolat, ça se voit pas?

-Keuwaaaaah?!

Puis, Pein, ignorant les questionnements de l'autre, continua de lécher son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini tout le chocolat. Naruto, tout rouge, gémit un peu au contact de la langue de Pein sur son torse...c'était LA chose à ne pas faire! Pein le regarda, surpris. Puis, attiré à 100% par un certain blong tout rouge, il se mis à lui mordiller l'oreille et à lui murmurer:

-T'aurais dû contenir tes gémissement, Naru-chan...

Pein continua de s'amuser avec sa victime, tremblante contre le mur. Il descendit jusqu'au cou, puis plus bas, passant par le teton droit, n'oubliant pas de le sucer bien sûr, bien descendant encore, encore, encore, quand, soudain...

Pein arracha la serviette de Naruto d'un coup de dent. Le blond eut un reflexe enfantin: il croisa ses jambes et plaça sa main devant son sexe: quelle belle façon d'exciter d'avantage l'assassin, qui, lui, se dévêtit entièrement, sans aucune gêne. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté puis, murmura:

-Euh...je trouve qu'à même le sol, c'est un peu froid, non...?

-*souriant* j'avoue...mais, si je comprends bien, ça veux dire que tu acceptes, si je te le fais sur ton lit?

-...*rougissant*...ouais.

POV Pein.

Je sourit. Il en avait, de l'audace le gamin...et puis bon, j'ai pas à me plaindre! J'vais pouvoir satisfaire mes envies que je cachaient depuis longtemps...

POV Naruto.

J'ai réussit...! J'pensais pas qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion...bah, j'm'en fiche de toute façon! Mais merde, j'espère que ça fera pas trop mal...

_Voîlaaaaa! J'espère que vous avez aprécié! Pour la scène lemon, et bien...j'avais la flemme! Et puis j'ai encore des devoirs...je songe faire d'autres fan fictions semblables, mais avec la partie lemon, hehehe...reste à voir! Pour les reviews, je répondrait surement, n'ayez pas peur et ne soyez pas gênés! A la prochaine...(SBAF) Ouille! Okok...sûrement la prochaine, je ferais un lemon, promit! Aille, quand même...


End file.
